


Caught In A Snowstorm

by arainyromance



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 5 gays in a house, Funny, Jealous Harry, M/M, Naughty Harry, blowjob, boys scout harry, by accident, haha sry, harry has a big cock, i dont need to say more, just putting it out there, larry has dinner, liam falls out a window, louis might be on viagra, niall is now certainly bi, niall sucks dick, nialls helps him out, not ot5, the golden thong, their dicks didnt fall off surprisingly, viagra is revealed, ziam banging each other, ziam stopped fuckingafter hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arainyromance/pseuds/arainyromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five guys- one just split up from their girlfriend, a punk with piercings and tattoos, one had his heart broken, one is hungry, and one was just there to check on his friend- stuck in one house until the snowstorm ends. What will happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unlocked Door

**Author's Note:**

> so, i was stuck in a snowstorm on friday because my school was being a pussy and though five inches made it impossible for teenagers to go to school. and this popped out… thanks for reading :) xx

_“A strong snowstorm coming up in the east. A big gust of wind and-”_ Buzz, buzz

Louis sighed as he turned off his television, tossing the remote across the room. He reached for his phone on the small table in front of the couch he was seated on. He quickly looked at the caller I.D., knowing it could be his mum, checking on him ( _I’m a big boy, mother. I can take care of my self._ Louis always argued), his friend, Zayn, or his ex- girlfriend, Eleanor, he had just broken up with a few days ago. He saw the number and slammed the phone back on the table. 

“Fucking bitch. Now you want to spend time together?” Louis growled to the vibrating piece of technology.

~

The reason Louis broke up with Eleanor was that they were never together. They had gotten together during the summer a few summers back and they were always together. Going to parties and drinking or watching a film and eating a quiet dinner. Then summer ended and they promised to try to work through the long distance. It got harder when they we separated but they could always seem to work it out until summer came again and they were glued back together.

But this year seemed so much harder. They were both getting way too busy with their own lives to even talk on the phone. Whenever Louis called her, he only got her voicemail. 

Then Louis started getting different urges. Urges to go out and get a little drunk- maybe make out with a lad. Louis had known since he was young that he had an equal interest in boys as he did with girls. But now he only wanted to feel a man’s rough touch, not the gentle touch of a girl.

After weeks of not seeing each other and having urges, Louis gave up and drove out to visit her at Uni, hoping to surprise her. Eleanor was surprised, like he expected. She wanted to ignore him and study the entire weekend, like he didn’t expect. One thing let to another and they were fighting. By Saturday evening, Louis was already back in his car, on his way back to London, girlfriend- less. 

~

That whole week, Louis was moody and lumping around his house. His mum had called to warn him of the upcoming snow storm and she would not hang up until he went to the supermarket and filled his house with food and supplies ( _in case you’re trapped in that little house for a while,_ Jay insisted).

So Louis sighed and hung up, in the parking lot of the closest Tecso.

A short half hour later, Louis had all his things in a basket. He was all ready to pay out and make his way home when his bladder started acting up.

“Gotta pee, gotta pee, gotta pee, pee, pee.” Louis chanted under his breath as he looked for the bathroom. 

Finally, he found. Hidden in the fucking corner of the store.

Irritated, Louis pushed open the door and ran to the urinal. As he started to pee, he heard the door slam open behind him. He jumped in surprise, accidentally squeezing his cock a bit tighter.

He grunted, hating the world. 

The guy, whoever came in and startled Louis, came up next to Louis. By the time the guy came into Louis’s line of vision, his own cock was out and his pee was coming out. And splashing onto Louis. 

As Louis felt the warm liquid on his skin, he made a face of disgust. The guy next to him closed his eyes, too happy to pee that he didn’t even notice Louis.

Being the sassy bitch he was, Louis left the disgusted expression on his face as he stared at the boy.

Staring at the boy, Louis examined him.

He was a punk. At least, that was how he looked. And he was younger than Louis, by a year or two, but he was taller. He had a brown, curly mop of hair on top of his head. A piercing in each ear, a ring through the right side of his nose, and a ring through his bottom left lip. He wore a tight, black band shirt that left nothing to his imagination. His dark, ripped jeans were low and sagging, resting on his hips. His black, studded belt doing nothing to hold up his pants.

He was kinda making Louis’ mouth water.

As Louis stared and stared at the man, he finally opened his left eye to look at Louis. 

“Hi.” Louis said curtly, lifting his arm to show the boy the pee that was left by said boy. The man looked at Louis’ arm, eyes growing wide as he saw what he did.

“Oops.” He said. His voice was deep, at least, much deeper than he would have expected. 

 _Fucking punk._ Louis thought as he zipped up to wash his arm. The man followed Louis, getting to the sink before him. Turning on the water, he pulled on Louis’ arm, dragging him to the sink.

“Oi! What are you doing?” Louis shouted, trying to pull himself away from the manhandling man.

The guy remained quiet as he pumped some soap into his hand and rubbing it onto Louis’ arm. 

“Oh.” Louis whispered, suddenly feeling bad for trying to push the guy away.

“Sorry about that, babe. I just really had to pee.” The boy explained, a smirk playing on his face.

“Really? Well, maybe you should watch where you pee.” Louis mumbled, removing his arm from the boy’s tight grip to the dryer.

“I’m sorry, mate. It’s not like I meant to!” The man insisted, slowly angering at Louis’ attitude.

“No one ever means to do anything.” Louis said pushing open the door and grabbing his basket, weaving through the aisles to the checkout

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” The voice said, following him.

“Just- I don’t know. Nothing.” Louis said, moving up and down the aisles, trying to lose the insistent boy. When Louis heard nothing behind him, he slowed down, catching his breath.

 _I really am out of shape._  Louis thought as he breathed heavily. As soon as his breath finally caught up to him, his feet were already moving. Only to cause him to bump into somebody.

“Sorry! I wasn’t looking where I was going!” Louis said as he landed on the hard floor. His hand was flailing around until it reached another, hopefully the person he bumped into. 

“I guess you didn’t mean to.” 

_Shit._

Louis looked up and it was the same punk again. 

“Are you okay?” The man asked, sounding slightly concerned.

Louis retracted his hand from the man’s grip. 

“I’m fucking fine. Why would you even care?” Louis said, sounding more irritated than sorry. 

“Wouldn’t want an ass like that to be bruised. At least, from falling.” The man said, sounding slightly smug. 

Louis’ eyebrow rose at the man’s words.

“Well, you wouldn’t be the one doing the bruising.” Louis replied, a smirk playing on his lips. Ignoring his basket, he practically ran out the store with the boy shouting after him.

Running into the parking lot, he unlocked his car, slamming the door behind him.

“Well, another part of my life shot to hell _.”_ Louis said to himself as he put his car in drive and drove out of the parking lot.

~~~~~

Luckily, Louis was able to make it home just before the storm came. Literally,  _just._  

The moment Louis had closed the door and taken his jacket off, the snow had started to fall faster, layering on the driveway.

Letting his jacket fall onto the floor, along with his other pieces of clothes he’d left around before, Louis dragged his feet across the floor and let his body fall, stomach flat to the couch.

“I wonder what Zayn’s doing? Maybe he’ll buy me food.” Louis said into the couch cushion. He reached, blindly, for the landline phone on the side table.

_Bang, bang._

“Hey! Open up! The snows going down my back!”

Louis popped up from where his face was flat on the cushion. 

”- the hell?” Louis shouted to himself as the banging started again and he fell off the couch.

_Bang, bang._

“If you haven’t realized, it is snowing like a bitch out here!” The voice came shouting again. Louis rushed to the front door, yanking it open. 

Outside, on his front step was the punk boy from the supermarket.

He looked up miserably at Louis, although he was taller than him. His brown curls stuck to his face with still melting snowflakes on the top of his head. In his arms was a soaked, brown paper bag with the Tesco’s logo on it.

“Oh, it’s you!” The boy said, a smiling suddenly gracing his face- dimples poked into each cheek.

Louis looked at him with wide eyes.  _How did he find me?_

“Do you mind if I come in?” He asked, knocking Louis from his thoughts.

Instead of answering, Louis slammed the door shut on his face.

“OMG, he’s here! How the hell did he find me? Wait, did I just say ‘omg’? God, Im turning into a girl. Oh shit, wait, what if he’s here to murder me? Fuck, I’m a deadman.” Louis started rambling to himself against the door. As he freaked out, he heard another knock.

“I’m not going to kill you! There’s just a big snowstorm out here and I’m about to freeze to death!” The guy shouted from the other side of the door. Louis’ eyes widened.

“How did he hear me?” Louis said to himself, once again, finger tapping his lips. 

“You’re talking to yourself and by talking, I mean, shouting very loudly. Now open the goddamn door!” He shouted.

Contemplating whether to let the punk in or have him shout outside the door, Louis decided that the storm would be better if he was stuck with someone else. 

When Louis opened the door, the man practically fell inside to Louis’ feet, the brown bag falling to the floor. 

“Finished your shopping, then?” Louis commented as he closed the door. 

No response.

Louis turned to see the punk, still on the floor. His skin had a hint of an unnatural blue. 

“Hey, you okay?” Louis asked.

When he got no response, Louis started getting nervous.

“Hey, Urineboy. Still alive?” Louis asked nervously. Standing on one foot, he used the tip of his right foot to poke to gently kick at the boy’s cold, blue-ish arm. 

Nothing.

“Holy fuck! He’s dead! I killed him! What the hell do I do now?” Louis panicked slightly. 

Looking around, Louis leaped for the phone, calling Zayn, who picked up after the second ring.

“Zayn! I killed someone!” Louis shouted as soon as he heard Zayn breathe out a weary,  _hello._

“You should get rid of the body. It’ll stink your house in a few days.” Zayn mumbled, a hint of playfulness in his voice. Before Louis could yell back at him for not being serious, he heard another knock on the door.

Louis dropped the phone.  _Shit!_  He thought as he looked to the boy’s seemingly not moving body.

“J- just a minute!” Louis shouted, just loud enough for whoever was outside to hear him, grabbing the ankles of the boy’s leg.

“Could lose a few pounds.” Louis grunted. Going as fast as he could, Louis dragged the body to the living room, kicking it behind the couch.

“Stay!” Louis commanded the limp body, letting out a very forced chuckle as he remembered the punk was dead. 

Running to the door, he saw a tall man standing in the entrance, closing the door behind him. 

He wore jeans and a big, puffy, red snow jacket, making his torso look like a red marshmallow. Taking off his hat, with gloves that looked like Buzz Lightyears’, he revealed his almost bald head.

“Um, can I help you?” Louis said, startling the man.

Looking up at him, Louis could see that he had been crying, his nose was bright red from wiping too much and his eyes bloodshot from rubbing too much.

“Um, I’m sorry! The door was open!” He shouted, worry evident in his voice.

“No, yeah, I mean, I know. Forgot to lock it. Just, uh, why are you in here?” Louis asked, trying not to panic as the punk was lying on his living room floor.

“Uh, well, actually, it’s a long story.” He started, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I’ve got time.” Louis lied, suddenly interested as to why this man was standing in his house.

“I have a girlfriend, er, rather, I  _had_  a girlfriend. I was driving up to meet her, you know, like, surprise her? Well, when I got there, I knocked on the door. She didn’t answer and I figured she was at a rehearsal- she’s a dancer. So, I just unlocked the door and walked in because she gave me a key. B- but when I opened the d- door, I-I saw her! She was with a- another guy!” He shouted, ending with tears in his eyes.

“So I closed the door and left! Then the storm started and I thought I could make it back to my flat before it got too dangerous but then my car ran out of gas. I was going to just sleep in my car but its freezing outside. Can I stay here? Just until the storm stops?” He asked, tears falling down his cheeks.

Louis couldn’t help but feel a little sorry for the taller man as tears fell from his eyes. 

He looked up to Louis with wet eyes, resembling a puppy that Louis found in the park and almost took home until its actual owner smacked him in the head with a leash. Louis couldn’t help but give into the big puppy eyes.

“No, no, it’s fine! Stay here! Just don’t cry!” Louis shouted, rushing to the man, awkwardly wrapping an arm around his much larger shoulders. 

“T- thank you. Y- you’re a good person.” The taller man hiccuped, rubbing his eyes with the palm of hims hands.

“I’m Liam.” He said, introducing himself as he tears subsided and the only evidence that he had cried was his red eyes. 

“Louis Tomlinson.” Louis replied, sticking his hand out for a handshake. Liam took it immediately, yanking Louis into his chest.

“Thank you, Louis. You have a big heart.” Liam said, somehow hiding his face in Louis’ neck and sobbing into it.

“I know.” Louis mumbled as he tried to wrestle himself away from Liam, who had a very tight grip and no intentions of letting him go.

After a moment in an uncomfortable face to chest, Louis’ stomach grumbled.

“Sorry. ‘M hungry.” Louis said against the chest.

“I can make you food!” Liam shouted, finally releasing Louis. He looked up to the brown eyed boy with a questioning expression on his face. 

“It’s the least I can do for a man as nice as you!” Liam said, looking around the hallway. Without another word, Liam grabbed Louis’ hand and yanked him along to where he thought the kitchen might be. 

Louis was about to protest when he remembered he couldn’t cook and the last time he had a home- cooked meal was the last time he went back home. He let himself be tugged along through the hallway, into the living room, and-  _wait! The living room!_ Louis thought to himself, panicking as he remembered the punk lying on the floor behind the couch.

“Wait, Liam! Um, I’m actually not hungry!” Louis said, stopping his feet and trying, and failing, to pull the baldish man away from the room. 

“Nonsense! That was a loud grumble and I can’t let my saviour die on me!” Liam insisted, tugging Louis along.

“No, really! Just ate a big lunch and I can’t be getting fat now, can I? I mean, look at me big tummy.” Louis rambled, squeezing him eyes shut, not wanting to see what Liam would do when he saw the dead body.

Suddenly, Liam let go of Louis’ hand, letting it drop back to Louis’ side.

“Oh.” Louis heard Liam said.  _Shit, shit, shit!_  Louis thought, his eyes almost watering from nervousness. 

“Um, did I interrupt something?” Louis heard Liam let out nervously.

 _What?_ Louis thought, puzzled by Liam’s reaction.

Confused, Louis slowly opened his eyes.

And his jaw dropped.

On his couch was the punk, alive and breathing. And naked, give for a pair of black Topman underwear.

His long and lanky body was too long for the couch, his knees bent so his feet were flat against the arm rest. His green eyes were opened lazily and the corner of his lips were turned up into a smirk. His entire torso was covered in tattoos as well as his right arm.

“What. The. Fuck?” Louis said, emphasising his words by leaving a long pause between them, trying to keep his cool because he was furious. Did that punk just pretend to not be alive while Louis panicked. Led him on to believe that Louis had committed a felony? Let the thought of jail slip cross his mind? Louis felt like he could just punch his big, stupid, curly head in.

“‘Sup.” The punk comically replied calmly.

Louis’ left eye twitched. He opened his mouth to start a long and loud rant to the punk but he winked at Louis and he forgot his words, closing his mouth.

 _Breathe, Louis. At least he’s not dead. Yet._ Louis told himself, closing his eyes and taking three deep breaths. 

As he opened his eyes, he saw Liam blushing furiously at he looked to his feet as the punk had a large hand on his crotch, palming himself.

“What are you doing?” Louis said flatly.

“You’re really sexy when you’re angry.” He said simply, continuing to rub at himself. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Liam’s eyes widen even larger.

Before Louis could even think of something witty, another voice interrupted the silence.

“Do you have any food?” An unfamiliar voice with a strong Irish accent spoke up.

All three heads turned to the doorway of the living room. 

Standing there was a bleach- blonde boy with ocean blue eyes and a crooked smile. He was wrapped up in a green jacket and scarf and wore Supras that made his feet look gigantic. In his hands was a box of Cheez- its.

“You’re eating right now, Niall.” The punk pointed out with the hand not on his cock.

“Yes, I am, young Harold.” The irishman (Niall?) agreed. “You getting off on these two?”

“No, just the short one.” He informed him.

The blonde’s blue eyes looked over to Louis, looking him up and down before turning back to Harry and shrugging his shoulders.

“I could see it.” The blonde said, continuing to stuff his face with the square shaped snack.

“Wait, what?” Louis said, completely lost. “Who are you and what do you want? And, wait, you guys know each other?”

“‘M Niall. I just met Harry a few hours ago at Tesco’s in the frozen foods section. Went for the same bag of frozen fries.” Niall said, nodding to Harry who waved back with the hand not on his crotch.

“Okay.” Louis said slowly.

“But that doesn’t explain why you’re here.” Liam piped up.

“I was walking home when the storm started. The wind was heavy and I dropped all my food, only able to save my box of fresh- baked cheese crackers. Then, I started eating them and walking and here I am! By the way, your door’s unlocked.” Niall told them, hands in the box.

Harry nodded understandably while Liam looked sympathetically at the blonde boy. Louis looked at them all like they were crazy.

“So. Food?” Niall said, walking past Harry on the couch and Louis and Liam standing at the edge of the couch.

“Oh, right! I have to make you food so you don’t starve!” Liam said to Louis, jumping into the air and following after Niall into the kitchen.

“Wait! No, I’m- not- oh, fuck it.” Louis tried before slumping his whole upper body as he watched the two men enter his kitchen.

“Ah..!”

Louis’ ears perked up as he heard the moan.

Looking up, he saw Harry, eyes closed, covered in a thin layer of sweat and his large hand pumping his red and huge cock ( _gotta be at least 8 inches_ , Louis thought).

Opening his eyes, Harry let out a loud moan as his eyes landed on Louis.

“Fuck!” Harry shouted, giving his cock one last tug and covering his stomach with white come.

Louis’ eyes widened.

“Did you just-? To me? You did, wow. Woah. Um, okay. Holy shit.” Louis let out as he took in the sight in front of him.

Harry was breathing heavily, his chest moving up and down. The butterfly in the middle of his chest looked like it was fluttering. His face was red and his bottom lip was between his pearly white teeth. His brown curls were wet and sticking to his forehead, his emerald green eyes sparkling at Louis.

“Are you okay? We thought we heard a- oh.” Louis heard from the kitchen.

Liam was standing there, wearing Louis’ mom’s pink and flowery apron with the matching oven mitts (for when I come visit, Jay insisted) and Niall stood beside him, a knowing smirk on his face and hand mixing a bowl of what looked like brownie batter.

“Lou, what have I told you about going to Tesco’s just to buy lube and condom?” 

Everyone turned to see the tan man in the hall, holding a Tesco’s bag.

“Zayn!” Louis shouted happily as he ran to his friend, hugging him and trying to hide behind him from the other people in the house. 

Zayn was your average bad boy. Black hair, tattoo, smokes. His black quiff was protected from the hood of his jacket but it wavered a bit, one particular piece falling into his eyes. 

“Hey, Lou. I was just checking up on you but I guess you already have company?” Zayn said, trying to looking behind his shoulder to look at Louis hiding behind him. 

“They’re all crazy.” Louis whispered into Zayn’s ear, standing on his tiptoes.

“So you bought a bagful of lube and condoms to have sex with strangers?” Zayn asked again, turning to push the bag into Louis’ hands before moving behind him.

“What? I didn’t buy anything at Tesco’s.” Louis trailed off as he dumped the whole bag onto the floor, different flavors of lube and condoms falling out.

He slowly looked up to the curly- haired boy, still lying on the couch, now just lazily stroking his softened cock with a satisfied smirk on his face.

Louis gaped at him until Zayn moved his hand underneath Louis’ jaw, closing his mouth. Leaning low, he whispered into Louis’ ear.

“Who’s the hottie in the apron?” Zayn asked as he stared at Liam, who was trying his bestest not to look at the naked boy on the couch.

Before Louis could even answer, Zayn moved from behind him to Liam.

“Hi. I’m Zayn, Louis’ friend.” He introduced himself, shining his teeth to the bald- ish boy.

“Um, Liam.” Liam said hesitantly, taking Zayn’s hand with one of his mitted hands.

“My favorite name.” Zayn said, winking at him and causing him to blush. Niall raised an eyebrow at the scene in front of him before going to sit on the couch, on top of Harry’s long legs.

“Cover that up, Harry. Nobody wants to see that shit.” Niall said, leaning back and crossing his legs on the coffeetable.

Louis looked at the people in front of him. 

Zayn had a seducing smile on his lips and a hand on the wall, between a blushing Liam and the kitchen. Niall had settled his ass onto the space between Harry’s legs and the bowl of brownie batter between his thighs, dipping his finger in the batter and moving it toward his mouth. Harry pulled up his underwear from his thighs so it was now covering his crotch.

“I need to fucking lock my door from now on.” Louis said, shaking his head as he walked to lock the door, but not before opening it and seeing the mountain of snow that would block everyone from leaving his house.


	2. Just a few hours in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mayhem ensues with undercooked brownies as well as overcooked brownies and extremely loud porn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am sorry for everything

“Don’t eat that. It has raw egg in it.” Louis snapped, yanking the mixing bowl from out of Niall’s hands.

“Jesus, calm down, mate. Looks like someone’s on their period.” Niall retorted.

“One, only girls menstruate. Two, I am a man.” Louis started, holding up two fingers and raising his third. “And three, rude as fuck, blondie.”

“Preach it, sister.” Harry said, fist pumping the air.

Niall shrugged, getting to his feet and following Louis back to the kitchen, only to be stopped at the doorway where Zayn was still trying to flirt with Liam.

“Zayn, back off. Liam’s head looks like it’s going to burst like a balloon. Besides, I honestly don’t think he’s your type.” Louis said, pushing Zayn away from red- faced Liam. “I need a drink.”

Louis pushed the brownie batter into Liam’s hands and walked to the fridge, pulling out two beers (one for now, one for later, Louis argued).

“I want one!” Niall shouted, reaching in the fridge for one. Louis huffed and slammed the fridge closed after Niall retrieved one. Liam hurriedly walked past Louis to the oven, setting down the bowl of brownie batter before opening all the cabinets, searching for something.

“What the hell are you looking for?” Louis growled at the taller boy.

“A pan for the brownie.” Liam said simply, finally finding it in the cabinet above the microwave. He turned on the oven before pouring the batter in the pan and slipping it in the pre- heated oven.

“Alright! It should be fifteen minutes until they’re ready.” Liam said happily, taking the apron and oven mitts off, opening the fridge and extracting a juice box Louis didn’t even know he had.

“Greaaat.” Louis said sarcastically.

“Great!” Niall said gratefully.

Louis rolled his eyes and walked back to the living room to find Zayn sitting there watching, Drake & Josh, and Harry gone.

“Where’s Harry?” Louis asked.

“Who? Oh, you mean the naked kid? He went looking for the bathroom.” Zayn said distractedly.

“Okay.” Wait. “You’ve been here a million times and you couldn’t just tell him where the bathroom was?”

“Tell who what?” Zayn laughed as he watched Drake realized that he and Josh were trapped in the treehouse because he forgot to cut out the door.

Louis huffed in annoyance and sat down next to him, deciding that Harry was a big boy and he could handle himself.

“I love this episode!” Liam shouted, running to sit between the two boys.

“”Hmph! There’s no room for me!” Niall whined, stomping his right foot as his left hand went into a jumbo bag of haribo gummy bear.

“Don’t worry, Niall! I’ll make space!” Liam said, moving closer to Zayn and pushing Louis away, over to the side.

“Don’t be silly.” Zayn told Liam, picking him up at the waist and placing him in his lap. Liam squeaked as he was placed in Zayn’s lap.

Niall happily took the empty spot as Liam squirmed.

“You smell nice.” Zayn whispered loudly in Liam’s ear.

Louis sighed loudly in annoyance. Without looking, Niall shoved a handful of gummy bears in Louis’ mouth.

“Shut up, Louis. You make too much noise.” Niall said as the older boy sputtered, choking slightly.

“Niall, you motherfu-”

“OOH! DON’T STOP! DON’T STOP!” A loud, female moaned, the noise ringing through the house.

It was silenced a second later, followed by a loud, “Sorry!” from who Louis could only guess was Harry.

“What was that?” Liam asked innocently.

“That, my friend, was that sound of a woman being pleasured.” Niall replied, smiling good- heartedly.

“I thought you would have known what that was considering you had a girlfriend long enough to also have a key to her apartment.” Louis said angrily, drowning his first beer and placing it on the glass table. He opened his second one and got up to find out what that punk could be doing.

“You’re straight?!”

Oops.

“I’ve been hitting on a straight man for that past two hours and no one said anything?!” Zayn shouted, pushing Liam off of him.

“F.Y.I., I’m bisexual.” Niall said, raising his hand.

“I like cock!” Louis shouted, already out the door and in the hallway. He took the stairs two at a time, almost tripping, and dropping his beer, on the last single step.

He threw open the first door he saw, the guest room. 

No one.

He checked the bathroom and the closet, only to find the tattooed boy in Louis’ room, on the bed, wanking to a man slamming into a woman on the television screen. 

“Hey, Lou. Sorry about that noise. It was set loud in the first place. Is it still too loud?” Harry asked, his hand wrapped around his cock, his thumb stroking the tip.

Louis bit his lip, doing everything in his power not to moan at the sight in front of him.

“Wow, you got hard fast.” Harry commented. Louis spared a look down and groaned, already feeling the smirk on the punk’s face.

“Shut up. Why are you wanking in my bed?”

“I usually wank in a bed. Whether I’m alone or with someone. If you come lie with me right now, we could wank together!” Harry said, exciting himself, bouncing on the bed. His cock bouncing just as much.

“I might just take you up on that.”

“Really?”

“No.”

“Boo, you whore.”

Louis licked away the blood at his lip before talking.

“I require a candlelit bow tie pasta dinner first. With fine wine- specifically, Merlot 1984.” Louis told him. “With Marianas Trench’s ‘Good to You’ playing in the background.”

Harry nodded, his face scrunched in concentration as if trying to memorize everything Louis was telling him.

“You’re not as easy as you look, are you?” Harry asked.

“Nope.” Lie. 

Big, fat lie.

“What’s that smell?” 

Sniff, sniff.

“My brownies!” They heard Liam shout.  
~~~~~  
“They don’t look too bad.” Harry sympathized.

“They look like coal!” Liam whined, burying his face in his arms on the table.  
~  
All five boys were sitting around the table, the pan of overcooked brownies in the center. 

Liam had his hands in a bowl of ice water, having gotten them burned when he rushed to get out his brownies, forgetting to put on oven mitts.

Zayn sat next to Liam, his cheek resting against his hand, blatantly staring at Liam with disgustingly big heart eyes. 

On the other side of Zayn was Harry who was not wearing anything, give for the pair of briefs he stole from Louis’ drawer. His green eyeliner-ed cat eyes were openly staring at Louis.

Across from Harry and next to Liam was Louis who had a wine glass in hand but drowning glass after glass, trying his hardest not to look back at the curly punk.

Between the two people, avoiding eye- sex, was the happy Irishman who was practically dancing in his seat. He hummed a tuneless hum while he licked his red, fruity popsicle.  
~  
“I’m sure they taste fine.” Louis assured him, patting a hand on his shoulder.

“You’re lying to make me feel better.” Liam groaned.

“I’m not! They look very tasty!” Louis insisted.

“Will you, try one?” Liam asked hopefully.

Louis shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

“Umm.” Louis looked up at Liam.

He took one look at the huge, brown puppy eyes and he groaned. 

“Sure.” 

Liam brightened and flung his hand out of the cold water bowl. He shook his hand in the air, water landing on everyone. His hand went to the knife and as soon as it was in his hand, he shouted and dropped it. 

“Are you okay?” Zayn asked, standing up and his chair falling behind him. He went to trap Liam’s red hand in his cold one.

Liam sighed as he felt the coldness around his burning hand.

“I got it.” Harry said, cutting a rather large piece, about an eighth of the whole pan.

Louis glared up at the boy as he saw the piece.

“Kiss me and I’ll cut it smaller.” Harry bribed.

“If you want this ass, you need to try harder.” Louis snarled, taking the piece that was much too large for his small hands.

He looked at the black brownie and gulped visibly before looking to Liam, seeing if he was actually watching him eat it.

Liam was watching. As he sat on Zayn’s lap. His hands held in Zayn’s.

Harry sat in front of him, his hands crossed just underneath his two stupid sparrow tattoos and a daring smirk on his lips.

Louis looked back down at...

“What the fuck?” 

They was nothing in his hands, just a couple of crumbs from the disappearing brownie.

“Yummy.”

Everyone turned their heads to the blond (not actually blonde) boy.

In his hands was the now- cooled down pan of brownies- scratch that- brownie crumbs. On his face was brownie specks that stuck to his face and his hands looked like he went digging in a mine, completely black.

“Did you just eat that whole pan of brownies?” Louis asked, shocked.

“Of course! Who wants to eat a pan of delicious, cold brownies?” Niall mumbled, crumbs flying out of his mouth as he talked.

“Dammnit, Niall! Louis was supposed to back down so I could fuck him!” Harry whined, his head dropping to the table with a loud thud.

“T- they were good?” Liam asked.

“Holy shit, they were the best I’ve ever had.” Niall gushed on, licking the pan clean.

Liam squealed and got off of Zayn’s lap, rushing to trap Niall in a tight hug, bringing his legs off the floor and spinning him around. 

Niall didn’t care for what Liam did, only trying to lick the brown remains on his hands. Not able to get his fingers in his mouth, he wrapped himself around Liam, shoving his fingers in his mouth and happily sucking on them.

Zayn watched with flaming, red eyes as Harry walked behind him, heading for the counter.

“Mate, you need a drink.” Louis said, opting to ignore the naked tattooed punk. He re- filled up his glass and handing it to Zayn.

Zayn ignored the glass, going for the wine bottle instead. His lips around the top, he gulped back three chugs, then deciding on a fourth for luck.

Thrusting the bottle in Louis’ hand, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and stood. The tan boy marched toward Liam, stopped the spinning, pried the dizzy Niall from his hands, and dragged the clearly confused bald man upstairs, slamming the door behind them.

“S- shit. My head hurts.” Niall said, hand on his forehead and another on Harry’s head, who was apparently kneeling on the floor, digging around in the cabinet. Harry calmly lifted Niall’s hand off his precious curls and placed it on the counter.

“Liam just spun you like a merry- go- round.”

“Ugh, my stomach is killing me.” His hand went from his forehead to his stomach.

“You just ate a whole pan of fucking burnt brownies. Go to the bathroom.” Louis said, turning him in the right direction of the nearest bathroom.

Sighing, Louis reached for the wine bottle, only to find it completely empty.

Peering into the fridge, he stretched out for the first wine bottle he saw. Another hand got there before him.

“Woah!” Louis shouted, jumping back. 

A reasonable distance away, he saw it was Harry, crouching on the floor, the wine bottle in his hand.

“What the fuck are you doing now, you weirdo.” Louis demanded to know.

“Nothing, nothing. Just a little something. Hey, that rhymed! I going to be a rapper when I grow up. Here, take this.” Harry said quickly, pushing a can of Pepsi in his hands. “You’ve already had two beers and a whole bottle of wine! I try to stop alcoholism before it gets out of hand!” Harry shouted, pushing Louis out of the kitchen.

“Hey, you sexy punk bastar-” Click. “God- fucking- dammnit.” Louis swore.

Upstairs, he heard a bang, like a body being pushed against the wall. Down the hall, he heard retching noises, the music of puking. In the room, behind the locked door, he heard a loud clatter of pots and pans.

“My house will never be the same.” Louis sighed, looking out the window at the snow that was halfway up the big window.


	3. Horny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is so inexplicably horny and Niall is his only option because Harry locked himself in the kitchen- weird and Zayn and Liam locked themselves in room upstairs- hopefully, the guest room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> arainyromance.tumblr.com

“I’m hungry!” Niall whined to Louis, who sat, tightly cross legged, sipping on the Coke Harry gave him instead of wine.

 

“Then go get something to eat!” Louis huffed, trying to watch Teen Wolf. Niall huffed and got off the couch, marching towards the kitchen door, only to find it locked.

 

“Harry! I’m hungry!” Niall yelled through the door.

 

“I. Am. Cooking!” Harry shouted back.

 

“But I want food now!” 

 

A second later, the door opened and a jar of Nutella flew out, the door locked again.

 

Niall looked at it for a second and took the jar, lying back on the couch, digging a finger in.

 

Louis looked at him, lying down, one leg over the back of the couch and the other near Louis’ knee.

 

_Bang._

 

“Jesus! What the hell are they doing up there?” Niall asked out loud.

 

Louis looked at him.

 

Niall turned back at him, finger in his mouth.

 

“Haven’t you ever had sex before?” Louis asked tentatively watching the blond boy suck on his finger.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Don’t you bang around?” Louis asked, squirming in his seat.

 

“Not really.” 

 

“Seriously.”

 

“Well, I’ve only been with girls and I’m getting bored of them.” Niall confessed, getting Nutella all over his lips as Louis watched, wide -eyed. “I mean, boobs and vaginas are great and stuff but it’s boring! “

 

“I thought you said you were bi?” Louis remembered.

 

Niall nodded. “I am. I know I am. I just haven’t been gay below the belt yet.”

 

Louis squirmed, biting his lip in concentration before opening his again.

 

“I can help if you want.”

 

_Bang._

 

“Sure.”

 

Louis leapt between Niall’s spread legs to push his lips against Niall. He kissed forcibly at Niall’s lips, licking away the Nutella on his face. Louis moaned into the kiss, rolling his hard- on against the boy under him.

 

“We aren’t going to be a thing, ‘kay? Just one time.” Louis clarified. Niall nodded, just wanting to kiss him again. “I don’t know why, I’m just so fucking horny right now.”

 

“Christ.” Niall breathed out as Louis went to suck his neck, biting and licking over the spot. Niall’s hand went to Louis’ hair but the jar of Nutella knocked his head.

 

“Ow.” Louis said, almost forgetting this cock that was impossibly and inexplicably hard.

 

Niall forced as dry chuckle and said, “Sorry about that.”

 

Niall went to kiss Louis but he didn’t respond, just looking at the jar.

 

“Shit. Did I just kill the moment?” Niall asked. “Damn it. Fuck, now I hav-”

 

Louis covered Niall’s mouth. “Shh, shut up, I’m thinking.”

 

Niall mumbled something underneath Louis’ hand.

 

“What did you say?”

 

Niall moved the hand on his mouth. “I said, you’re thinking really hard with your penis.”

 

_Bang._

 

“I have an idea.” Louis smiled, taking the jar from Niall’s hand, earning a confused expression from Niall.

 

“Just let me do it, ‘kay?” Louis said, kissing him again and putting the jar on the floor. Niall went with it, smacking of their lips sent red rushing to his cock.

 

Niall’s hands went underneath Louis’ shirt, pulling their lips away for a second to get the shirt off, Louis doing the same to Niall, pulling his trousers off, as well as his pants.

 

Louis looked at his erect cock, licking his lips before crawling on top of the irishman’s thighs, whispering in his ear, “Ready?”

 

Niall nodded, placing his hands on Louis’ waist.

 

Louis grabbed the Nutella jar, dipping two fingers in and wiping it across Niall’s toned chest, trailing down to his cock. The boy underneath him shuddered, moaning as Louis licked off the Nutella, sucking on the boy’s pale skin.

 

“Louis.” Niall moaned, fingers lost in the brown hair. Louis’ lips on Niall’s chest, pink tongue licking off Nutella. As Louis trailed lower and lower, he left behind angry red marks, pulsing.

 

Louis pulled away when he reached Niall’s cock, taking it in his hand and pumping it up and down, licking his lips as he looked hungrily at the red- faced boy. Raising his hand to his face, Louis licked the Nutella off his hand. Niall groaned under him.

 

Slowly, Louis leaned down, eye- to- well, cock.

 

“Well, this is interesting.”

 

Louis looked up at Zayn standing in the middle of the stairs, a sheet wrapped loosely around his waist.

 

“I’m horny.” Louis whined, licking the head of Niall’s awaiting cock, making Niall’s thighs quiver.

 

“Why aren’t you getting it on with the naked one?” Zayn asked. “You two seemed good together. No offense, Niall.”

 

Louis reached a hand down to his own cock, moaning onto Niall’s as soon as he held it. Niall tried to resist the urge to thrust into Louis’ taunting mouth, biting on his finger. “Harry locked himself in the kitchen.” Niall told him, letting out a full moan when Louis finally took him in his mouth.

 

“But Liam’s going to be hungry!” Zayn said, walking to the door and jingling the handle before rapping his knuckles on it.

 

“I am ready to pee on everything you love if you keep bothering me, blondie!” 

 

“I am not blond!” The door opened.

 

“Oh! Hello, Zayn! Can I help you?” Harry asked politely, an oven mitt covering his hand.

 

“I want to get Liam something to eat.” Zayn said as he saw Louis’ head bobbing up and down very fast out of the corner of his eye.

 

“I can make something quick!” Harry smiled. “Wait two minutes!” And the door was locked.

 

“Do you guys know what the hell he’s doing in there? It’s dark.” Zayn commented. He looked back them and saw Niall’s eyes squeezed shut. “Never mind, then.” He mumbled to himself.

 

Waiting patiently for a minute and a half, the door opened. “Here you go, Zayn!” Harry said with a bright smile and a tray consisting of two big sandwiches, two tall drinks with bendy straws and bowl of crisps.

 

“Woah, thanks, Harry.” Zayn said, a little surprised at how quickly he did that.

 

“No problem, mate.”

 

_Slam. Click._

 

“He’s still weird.” Zayn said aloud, mainly to himself because Niall was groaning loudly. “Have fun, boys.” Zayn told them as he walked back upstairs and shut his door.

 

“Fuck.” Niall swore as he came on Louis, who pulled off last minute. His breaths slowed as he watched Louis try to make himself come, tugging harshly on his cock. “Come here.” Niall said.

 

Louis crawled into his lap as Niall sat up, his cock trapped between their two stomachs. “So pretty.” Niall said as he wiped his come off the tan skin, pushing his finger pass Louis’ lips. 

 

Louis moaned at the taste on his tongue licking it off as Niall pushed more in. “Wanna come.” Louis whined into Niall’s neck, grabbing the blond’s hand and putting it on his cock, making himself gasp at the sudden change. “Want you to make me come.” He said, rutting himself into his hand.

 

“Gonna make you come.” Niall whispered, one hand gripping the hard cock and the other of his bum, squeezing tight, making Louis let out another gasp. “Come on, babe. I want you to come. To come for me. Come all over yourself and make yourself dirty.” 

 

Niall didn’t even need to pump Louis’ cock because his words were enough to make Louis moan and come between their stomach, some landing on his chin. Louis breathed slowly before he noticed the come on the underside of Niall’s chin. He stuck out his tongue and kitten licked it away.

 

“You’re still hard.” Niall commented, feeling how hard Louis was, still in his hand.

 

“I don’t know why I’m so horny.” Louis whined, rocking his hips. “But I need you to fuck me.”

 

Niall didn’t even hesitate, nodding and leaning up to kiss Louis on the lips. Their lips met awkwardly and it was wet and sloppy but Louis didn’t care, he just wanted to get off. He reached into the side table drawer, searching blindly for his lube for, uh, _unplanned activities_ as Niall gripped his cock tightly.

 

Finally getting a grip on the familiar shaped bottle, Louis pushed it into Niall’s hand that wasn’t on his throbbing cock.

 

“Um.” Niall sounded nervous as he held the bottle and Louis somehow remembered that he was a gay virgin.

 

“I’ll do it.” Louis said impatiently, opening the bottle and lathering his fingers in the cool liquid. He stood on his knees, knocking Niall’s hand off. Instead, he put his hands on Louis’ wide hips, helping him to steady himself.

 

Louis started rubbing his rim, biting his lip in anticipation. He let out a slow moan as he slowly pushed his finger in. He quickly pushed in another, quickly adjusting around one. He felt a slight burn but it went away within seconds so Louis could pull in and out faster, feeling a need for more. 

 

The boy under him watched with an opened mouth and a hand on his re- hardening cock as he watched Louis’ red face of pleasure. “So hot.” Niall let out, his hand moving violently.

 

“Lube.” Louis told him, Niall getting the message and squirting some into his palm, rubbing it over his erect cock. Taking his fingers out of himself and lining up with Niall’s cock. Louis began to sink down on, trying to relax himself as he felt his own cock lie flat on Niall’s stomach.

 

“You’re so tight.” Niall grunted, holding Louis’ hips tight to stop himself from thrusting too soon and hurting him.

 

“Tighter than a pussy.” Louis said, rocking his hips in figure- eight movements, the burning feeling masked by his horniness. He lifted himself and slowly lowered himself, slowly getting used to the feeling.

 

More desperate for pleasure, Louis bounced on Niall’s cock, little whimpers leaving his mouth. “Wanna come.” He gasped, hands on Niall’s shoulder, adding a thrusting motion to the end on his bounce, moaning when he felt pressure on his prostrate.

 

“God.” Niall blew out, cheeks red as he watched the smaller boy bounce up and down with such determine. With every drop, Louis’ cock bounced against Niall’s chest, leaving a few drips of pre- come behind. He could feel his cock twitch, or, try to twitch in Louis’ tight hole. “You’re so hot.”

 

“Niall, I wanna come.” He whined, “Make me come.” Without another word, Niall’s grasped his rock hard cock to stop it from hitting his chest again and again. He rubbed the dribbles of pre- come replacing the ones that flung themselves onto Niall. He stroked Louis, wrapping his whole hand around his cock, pumping him in time with his bounces.

 

Louis dropped himself extra hard, and with the pressure against his prostrate and Niall’s hand around cock, his came, letting out a loud moan. Niall let go of the softening cock and put his hand on his waist, urging Louis to rock a little more. Louis tightened himself and Niall groaned, pulling Louis down to bury himself deep and come inside. Louis gasped as he felt Niall’s come inside him but he bit his lip.

 

Louis’ hole felt raw and fucked out when Niall released his grip, letting him stand but he just fell onto the couch.

 

They didn’t speak, just letting their slowly evening breath fill the silence.

 

“I hope you don’t have an STD.” Louis said.

 

Niall looked sideways at him with a look that began to worry Louis. Then the boy cracked up.

 

“Arsehole! You actually fucking scared me for a second!” Louis screeched, throwing a cushion at him.

 

_Bang._

 

Louis and Niall looked at the ceiling.

 

“I guess Liam’s awake.” Niall smirked as Louis groaned and smashed his face into a couch cushion, mumbling something like, _horny bastards_ and _spray frebreeze_ and _sex smell_. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i felt like its been foEREVER ICNT SPLEL NOW


	4. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A person falls out a window and lands in the cold snow while Harry is really jealous of how much contact Niall has with Louis' cock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its a surprisssssse! :) xx

“It smells like sex in here.”

 

Niall and Louis looked at the kitchen doorway to see a stoic look on Harry leaning with his arms crossed against his bare chest. Naked Harry, give for his- _Louis’_ \- briefs made something in Louis click and he could feel his cock begin to harden.

 

“Guess what I am, Harry?” Niall said excitedly, “Not a virgin!”

 

Harry dug his fingernails into skin as he looked at the smaller boy take his cock in his hands, rubbing it slowly.

 

“You fucked him?” Harry asked flatly.

 

“Eh. It was more like I fucked myself onto him.” Louis said as he looked up to him, “I couldn’t help it. Was horny.”

 

Harry opened his mouth to say something but Niall interrupted him, “Looks like you’re still horny.”

 

Louis let out a small whimper when he felt Niall’s come in him start to leak out, making him harder at the sensation.

 

“I-”

 

There was a loud shatter and blood curling scream that followed. Somehow, their first instinct was to rush towards the window where snow was still coming down hard even though the snow on the ground was halfway up the door.

 

Out the large window, they saw a naked Liam on top of the snow. He was shouting and jumping up and down on his back, trying to get out of the snow, which was impossible because he was surrounded.

 

“Liam!” Louis shouted while Niall and Harry smacked the window, trying to get his attention. Liam looked at them with wide eyes, scrambling towards them.

 

Zayn came running down the stairs, shoving through the three boys to get to the window. His eyes widened at the sight of Liam out in the cold, snow whitening his short hair and lips turning a blue hue.

 

“Liam!” Zayn shouted, opening the window for Liam to climb through. He had the glass up but Liam couldn’t wait for him to take the screen out,climbing right through it.

 

“Quick, get him a towel! And something to drink!” Zayn ordered. Louis went upstairs and Harry went to the kitchen as Niall grabbed Louis’ can of coke. Louis came back with a fluffy towel and Harry with a bottle of water.

 

Zayn wrapped him in the towel as Niall held the can to let him sip from it. “You okay?” Zayn asked. Liam nodded, taking the can and drowning it, handing it back to Niall.

 

“Jesus, mate. What happened up there?” Niall asked. Blood crawled into Liam’s face, turning red. He spared a looked at Zayn and snapped his head down to look at his feet.

 

Louis groaned. “Is it a sex thing because I’m officially bi now!” Niall smiled, thumbing himself in the chest and smiling like he won a prize. Harry mood turned and Louis kind of liked it. Like, Harry could have liked him.

 

“You got lucky?” Liam asked.

 

“Liam! Don’t use such crude words!” Louis shouted. Liam looked like he was about to get on his knees and beg for forgiveness until Louis said, “But, yeah, he put his cock in my ass.”

 

Harry dropped the bottle of water to the floor before clenching his fists tight and marched upstairs, banging a door shut behind him.

 

“What’s his problem?” The blonde one asked.

 

“Someone has a crush on Louis!” Liam sang.

 

Zayn bit his lip at Liam. “You have a lovely singing voice.” He said, voice dripping with arousal.

 

“That sounded like my bedroom door.” Louis sighed, putting on his pants, shoving his hard cock in and lying down on the couch.

 

Louis thought he heard a small ‘will you finish fucking me?’ from Liam and then the two running back upstairs.

 

“And it is us again.”

 

Louis turned his head and saw Niall watching television and eating a bowl of carrots.

 

“I’m not even going to ask where you got those carrots.” Louis said, turning his head around again.

 

They were quiet for a second. 

 

_Bang!_

 

Louis groaned, not wanting to think about sex now because his cock was still hard and it wouldn’t go away. Impossible to ignore, Louis rubbed his crotch against the couch, trying to get some kind of friction.

 

“I can give you a blowjob if you want.” 

 

Louis turned to look at the boy and, thinking with his penis, he said, “Rinse your mouth first.”

 

Niall was quick to put down the now empty bowl down and rinsing his mouth with the bottle of water. Louis sat up on the couch, taking his pants off and spreading his legs, letting Niall get situated between them.

 

Niall looked at Louis’ cock and overeagerly took it in his mouth.

 

“Woah!” Louis shouted, surprised at how quickly Niall was going. Niall tried going lower but choked, pulling off. Coughing, the blonde boy went down again, this time, going slower, taking more of Louis in.

 

Louis moaned, his fingers tangling in the bleached hair. The boy looked down and saw Niall’s nose against his skin, brushing in his pubic hair. The grip on his hair tightened and hearing Niall’s small whimper pushed in over the edge, spilling into Niall’s mouth.

 

Niall pulled off when he felt the hot liquid hit the back of his throat but still ended up swallowing most of Louis’ come.

 

“What the fuck is with you guys?” 

 

Louis and Niall turned to see Harry at the bottom of the stairs. Finally clothed, he wore a white shirt with a tie and a black blazer, matching with jeans that looked a little too tight. He was dressed as nicely as he possibly could be, considering his clothes weren’t even here.

 

“Are those my clothes?” Louis asked.

 

Harry ignored him, stomping towards them and sitting Niall down on the table.

 

“Hey! What’s t-” That was all he got to say because Harry tied a scarf around his mouth and another one around his wrists.

 

“Here.” Harry threw the clothes that were hanging off his arm at Louis. “Put these on. I’ll be back.”

 

Harry picked up Niall and threw him over his shoulder, dropping him in the closet.

 

“Stop playing with Louis’ dick.” Harry whisper/shouted at him, shutting the door. “It’s mine.” He said to himself as he watched Louis dress himself in the white button up and jeans that Harry picked out.

 

“Harold, why do I have to dress up? It’s not like we’re going anywhere, the whole street’s covered with snow.” Louis complained as he buttoned up his shirt.

 

“You’ll see.” Harry smirked as he walked behind Louis. 

 

He started tying a blindfold when Louis freaked out. “What are you doing?” He shouted, trying to pull it off.

 

“Relax, babe.” Harry whispered into his ear, continuing to tie the blindfold until it was secure. “It’s a surprise.”


	5. Dinner with a side of Interruptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is full of interruptions. Just like the time Harry wanted into Louis' pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think i got that quote from love actually damn i love that movie

“Can I take it off yet?” Louis asked impatiently, his hand already prepared to rip the blindfold off his face.

 

“No.” Harry slapped his hand away and held his shoulders, pushing him forward.

 

“You’re not going to smash my head against the wall, are you?” He asked, blindly reaching his hands forward to touch something, anything.

 

“No.” Harry repeated.

 

“Are you leading me to my death?” He asked.

 

“Shut up.”

 

“Only for a second.”

 

Harry’s hands left Louis’ back and he stopped walking immediately. “Harry?” Louis called out, waving his hands around landing on some sort of fabric and gripping it tightly.

 

“Don’t worry.” Harry’s voice was a bit lower than usual, closer to his ear as he felt the larger boy behind him again. “I’ve got you.” His hands were on Louis’ waist, guiding him around and he heard Harry’s feet scuttle and something being scraped on the floor and Harry was pushing him to sit down.

 

Louis sniffed the air, smelling something like his mum came to cook for him again.

 

“Can I take it off now?”

 

“Yeah.” Louis was quick to rip it off and his mouth opening at the sight in front of him.

 

He was in the kitchen, sitting at one end of the table and Harry sitting across from him, two candles between them, lighting the dark kitchen. In front of him was a plate of chocolate covered peanuts and with two pieces of celery, a bowl of only orange Apple Jacks diagonal to the plate and a mug next to it.

 

Louis leaned in to see what was in the mug that was set for him. Inside was a green liquid.

 

“Did you pee in my mug?” Louis asked, pushing the mug away and looking at Harry with the same setting but a bowl of only green Apple Jacks.

 

Harry scoffed. “Of course not. It’s Mountain Dew. I spilt the wine bottle and it was the best I could do.” Louis sniffed it before sipping it, nodding approvingly, making Harry smile. “Okay! Let’s eat then!”

 

Louis looked at him plate of food and shrugged, knowing he was too hungry to pass up a meal, er, excuse of a meal now. He chewed on a few chocolate covered peanuts and picked up the celery.

 

 _Bang!_  

 

Louis dropped the celery and jumped in his seat. “That wasn’t Zayn and Liam.” 

 

“Nope.” Harry shook his head calmly.

 

“Did you bring someone into my house without my permission?”

 

“It’s Niall.”

 

He blinked. “Why is Niall banging around by himself?”

 

“I tied him up and threw him in the closet.”

 

Harry stopped eating, looking up when he felt Louis’ eyes on him. “What?” 

 

“You tied up a person and left them in my closet to die and rot and stink.”

 

“So?” Harry asked, resuming his eating.

 

Louis blinked and shrugged to himself, biting into the celery. 

 

“I didn’t know I had celery.” Louis started some sort of conversation.

 

“You didn’t.” Harry said. Louis paused his chewing.

 

“Harold, where did you get the celery?” He asked.

 

“Your neighbor.”

 

Louis twitched his eye and dropped the green vegetable. “You went to talk to Grimshaw? Wait, how the hell did you get across the yard?”

 

“Yeah. Grimmy’s cool. And I just had to crawl on the snow. If I walked, I would have been trapped forever-” 

 

“What a shame.” Louis muttered under his breath.

 

“-and my big cock would be useless.” Harry shrugged as Louis choked on the celery.

 

Louis spat the food out and rinsed his mouth with Mountain Dew as Harry watched with a confused expression.

 

“Ignoring your big cock, you fed me food from my fucking neighbor that wears short shorts.”

 

Harry brightened. “Now that you mention that,” He pulled something out from his pocket. “I got you these.” He held up a golden thong.

 

“What. The. Fuck.”

 

“Since we’re dating, I thought it would only be appropriate that I got you a gift so I got you this.” Harry said, a slight frown on his face. “Is it the color? It was gold or silver so I went with gold.”

 

“W- we are not dating!” Louis sputtered out, standing abruptly and slamming his hands on the table.

 

Harry frown even more, lines on his forehead becoming more prominent. “But we’re on a date! Doesn’t that mean we’re dating?” 

 

Louis looked at the candles, how they were sitting and what they were wearing. His jaw dropped. “Holy shit, we’re on a date.” He whispered, his knees buckling, making him sit back down in his chair.

 

Harry smiled brightly when he heard the words come out of Louis’ mouth. 

 

“S-”

 

“You motherfucking cunts.”

 

The turned to see the sweaty Irishman in the doorway, the scarf that closed him mouth around his neck and only wearing his pair of underwear.

 

“Niall? Are you o-”

 

“Not, I am not o- kay!” He yelled, with every syllable, he came closer. “You’re psychotic boyfriend tied me up and locked me in the closet!”

 

“He’s not my boyfriend!”

 

“I just told you he locked me in the closet and the only thing you got out of it was that I called that asshole your boyfriend?!” Niall shouted louder, pupils dilated. “I can’t fucking belie-”

 

Before he finished shouting, Harry shoved a handful of chocolate peanuts into his open mouth.

 

Niall smiled, closing his eyes and moaning at the taste. 

 

“I got him figured out.” Harry whispered to Louis.

 

“Take this and go watch some telly, my child.” Harry said, handing Niall his bowl of green Apple Jacks, pushing him out the door and back to the living room.

 

Harry walked back to Louis, who was standing and pushed him back into his seat before taking his own.

 

“Now, where were we?” He said, trying to sound cool.

 

Louis opened his mouth and the door opened again with a loud slam. Zayn ran in, yanking the fridge open and searching for something.

 

“Zayn?” Louis said.

 

“Liam’s so fucking horny and he’s so hot and where the hell is the whipped cream?” Zayn said, rapidly searching and knocking things around.

 

“It’s in the back.” Harry told him.

 

Zayn calmed down for a second and ‘oh!’ and practically dove for the back, bringing some things to the floor when he came back out.

 

“Thanks.” He said quickly, leaving as fast as he came.

 

Louis and Harry looked at the fridge and the bottles that fell but they ignored it, not wanting get up.

 

“So-”

 

“Guys!” 

 

Niall stood in the doorway again, now wearing all his clothes and an empty bowl in his hands.

 

“What the fuck do you people want? Because, right now, all I want is to suck Louis’ cock without any fucking interruptions!” Harry shouted, standing so fast his chair fell behind him. 

 

“I was just gonna tell you that the power went out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> arainyromance.tumblr.com


	6. Power Outage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The power is out. As well as the sexual tension. And the truth. And the survival skills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry its been so fucking long. someone just reminded me omfg someone had to remind me to update my fic im awful sorry :/

“This is awful.” Niall said from the middle of the couch.  
  
“Yeah. Awful.” Harry grumbled from the right end of the couch, pouting with his arms crossed.  
  
The heavy snowfall caused the electrical line to fall down, cutting off electricity in Louis’ house. No heat, no light, no telly.  
  
“Ugh!” Niall shouted. “I’m bored!”  
  
“Are Liam and Zayn still fucking? It had literally been hours.” Louis said out loud, looking at his wrist before he remembered he’s never owned a watch in his many years of living. “How the hell are they still going at it?”  
  
Harry mumbled something from the other end of the couch.  
  
“What?”  
  
“I put viagra in your coke that you gave to Liam.”  
  
Louis and Niall stared at the curly haired giant.      
  
“What?” Harry asked when he felt their stare.  
  
“You spiked my drink with sex pills.” Louis stated.  
  
“Actually, I believe they are commonly referred as a the little blue pill.”  
  
“That’s why I used the leprechaun’s dick to fuck myself?”  
  
Niall pouted. “I thought you liked it? I moaned my name when you came.”  
  
Louis could see Harry twitch out of the corner of his eye when Niall said this but he reach towards Niall anyway.  
  
“Baby, I loved your cock in my ass but we’re not going steady.” Niall’s blue eyes blew wide.  
  
“Of course we’re not dating! That’s not what I was implying!” Niall said in a hurry. “I just wanted to know if I was a good top or not.”  
  
Harry loosened up visibly. “Oh. Yeah, you definitely top.”  
  
“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Louis cocked a brow, arms crossed.  
  
Harry smirked. “You know exactly what I mean.” Louis stared as Harry said, “Your ass was made for fucking.”  
  
“I second that statement.” Niall added. But somehow neither of them paid attention to the irish one, who was in between them.  
  
Louis leaned in close. “Maybe you just need to be topped by the right person.”  
  
Their faces were a little less than a foot apart. “Shouldn’t be too hard to find someone.”  
  
Eight inches. “With your face, it shouldn’t be.”  
  
Five inches. “Maybe there’s someone around here.”  
  
Louis licked his lips. “There’s always a possibility.”  
  
Less than an inch.   
  
“Someone named Nick Grimshaw came by earlier.”  
  
They both froze when Niall spoke between them.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Total hipster. Smelled awful.”  
  
Louis smirked and Harry sighed in annoyance as he leaned back against the armrest.   
  
“Way to kill the moment, Niall.” Zayn and Liam walked down the stairs.  
  
“What moment?” Niall asked, apparently unaware of the moment.   
  
“You’re lucky you were a good fuck.” Louis tapped Niall’s red cheeks before re- directing his attention to the couple sitting on the floor. “Are your dicks finally soft?”  
  
Liam blushed red.  
  
“Yeah.” Zayn kissed Liam’s cheek.  
  
“Someone needs to make a fire because my dick is about to fall off from the cold.”  
~  
“Okay, why do you have a unicorn blanket.” It wasn’t even a question. It was a straight up statement leaking with judgement.  
  
“Don’t judge me because you have a problem with a great creature with healing powers.” Louis spat at Niall, throwing him some other random blanket and wrapping himself up in the unicorn blanket, sitting in front of the hot fire Liam made.  
  
Niall pulled the blanket off his face and said, “I don’t have a problem with unicorns but why are all these blankets pink and purple? Don’t you have a green one or something?”  
  
Louis blushed. “My friend got me these, okay? And I’m sorry I don’t have green to match your leprechaun life.”  
  
“Your leprechaun jokes are getting old.” Harry yawned as he came back with a tray of food.  
  
“Did you go through my cabinets again?”  
  
“I got things to make smores.”  
  
“I will now stop with all boring leprechaun jokes.”  
  
“Approved.”  
  
“You guys are weird.” Zayn said from where he and Liam sat by the side of the fire.  
  
“Noted.”  
  
“Stop that.”  
  
“Processing.”  
  
Zayn threw his sock at Louis’ open mouth.  
~  
“I made hot chocolate.”  
  
Everyone turned their heads to Harry who had five steaming mugs in his large ass hands.  
  
Niall took one and took a sip, shouting when he burned his tongue.  
  
“Thanks, Harry.” Zayn said, taking two, one for him and one for Liam.  
  
“How?” Louis completely shocked at Harry’s survival instincts.  
  
Harry shrugged. “You have a gas stove. Just turn it on and light a match to boil the water.”  
  
“Oh. That’s smart.” Louis said, blowing on the hot chocolate before taking the smallest of sips. “It’s delicious.”  
  
Harry smiled brightly and Louis looked at how his white teeth shined from the light of the fire. Just with the smile, he looked so pleased with himself. His green eyes twinkled and Louis felt his heart skip a beat as Harry looked at him.  
  
Louis bit his tongue and looked away.  
~  
They all sat in silence as the snow continued to fall, slowly blocking the window. The fire flickered and their shadows danced on the walls. Zayn and Liam were sleeping on the floor, eyes closed and smiles on their faces, both looking completely in love. Niall looked content, with his stomach filled with hot chocolate and about twelve smores, as he slept.  
  
Louis sighed and blew on the little hot chocolate he had left. Which was still very hot when he sipped on it, burning his tongue.  
  
“Ow.” Louis squeezed his eyes shut, sticking his tongue out.  
  
“What’s wrong?”  
  
Louis opened his eyes and saw Harry leaning against the stone of the fireplace, a worried look on his face.  
  
“I thought you went to sleep.” Louis spoke with his tongue out.  
  
“I dozed off for a second but I woke up again. What’s wrong?” He repeated.  
  
“It’s nothing. I just burned my tongue a lit-”  
  
Harry was in front of him, finger hooked underneath his chin, leaning his head back to look at his tongue.  
  
Louis could feel his face burn up.  
  
“It looks a bit redder than normal. Otherwise, I think your tongue should be fine.” Harry concluded.  
  
“Th- Thanks.” Louis stuttered out, his tongue still hanging out like an idiot.  
  
“No problem.” Harry said quietly, looking at his tongue and glancing up to the blue eyes.  
  
Louis was quick to put his tongue back in his mouth, trying not to look anymore ridiculous than he already was in his unicorn blanket.  
  
Green eyes flickered down to his lips as Louis stuck his tongue out to moisten his lips. The sliver of pink tongue was back in Louis’ mouth and Harry looked back into his eyes.  
  
Harry seemed to be searching for something in his eyes of blue sea, searching for a sign. Louis blinked and his long lashes seemed to be what Harry was searching for.  
  
Without another thought, Harry pushed their lips together.  
  
Louis blinked and found that he liked how soft Harry’s lips were and he pushed back, moving his lips.  
  
“Louis.” Harry breathed out when they separated for breath. Louis just pushed his lips to connect with Harry’s, hugging his neck and pushing himself into the younger boy. Harry rocked back to lie on the floor, Louis sitting on his torso.  
  
“Harry.” He whispered back before kissing him again. This time, he swiped Harry’s lower lip, asking for entrance that he was gladly granted.  
  
When they finally parted, they both had tousled hair and thick, red lips.  
  
“I used to hate snowstorms but they’re actually pretty great.” Harry commented, breathing heavily.  
  
“Shut up.” Louis giggled, which made them both explode in laughters.  
  
When they calmed down, their eyes found each other’s again and they kissed softly.  
  
“Goodnight, Lou.” Harry whispered.  
  
“Goodnight, Harry.” Louis smiled back.  
  
They both fell asleep with their fingers tangled together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> arainyromance.tumblr.com


	7. The End of The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five guys- one just split up from their girlfriend, a punk with piercings and tattoos, one had his heart broken, one is hungry, and one was just there to check on his friend- stuck in one house until the snowstorm ends. What will happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a lil more

Louis was gasping for air when he woke up.  
  
“What the-” he breathed, “FUCK!”  
  
“Niall, stay on your piece of carpet.” It was Harry and suddenly the blockage (Niall) was lifted off of him and Louis coughed, getting his breath back. He rolled over and saw Harry kneeling above him and looking down with a wide smile. “Morning, babe!”  
  
Louis groaned. “How can you be smiling? It’s so early.”  
  
“It’s, like, 11:30.”  
  
Louis groaned again and squiggled his body on the floor.  
  
“Do you want food? I mad-”  
  
“Food?” Niall was awake with a rather large drool stain on his shirt. “I heard food. I’m hungry and I want food.”  
  
“As I was saying,” Harry continued, “I’m making egg sandwiches, love. Come to the kitchen when you wake up.” He left a kiss on Louis’ nose and left.  
  
Louis blinked and then he heard, “That was adorable.” He looked left and saw Zayn lying next to him, Liam’s head resting on his shoulder.  
  
“What’s adorable?” Louis asked.  
  
“You two.” Zayn said.  
  
“Nose kisses are the best, aren’t they?” Liam added. Zayn turned his head and gave Liam a quick nose kiss.  
  
“Harry is so whipped for you, mate.”  
  
“Waking up early and-”  
  
“-Cooking you breakfast.”  
  
“Without electricity, come to think about it.”  
  
“Dude, that’s dedication.” Niall added, crawling on all fours to the kitchen, disappearing behind the door.  
  
Louis jumped up and cleared his throat. “I have to admit, nose kisses are pretty damn great but Harry and I aren’t anything. He’s, like, 16.”  
  
“He’s, like, 19.” Liam clarified.  
  
Louis and Zayn looked at him. “And how do you know this?”  
  
“Wallet.” Liam said simply, tossing the brown leather over his shoulder. “Apparently, his birthday is next week.”  
  
“19’s still young.”  
  
“Louis, you’re only 21.” Liam pointed out.  
  
“How the hell did you know that? I literally just met you yesterday.”  
  
“Wallet.” Liam said, producing another wallet and tossing it behind him as well.  
  
“Age isn’t the issue here. Louis can’t handle a stable relationship. Too much trust in someone else’s hand.”  
  
Louis groaned. “It’s like this- what if I gave a valuable vase, like, an 8 million dollar vase, to someone and they have to keep it safe for the rest of my life. How do I know they won’t break it and ruin my future?”  
  
“That’s the risk of dating. You’re heart is on the line. You just have to trust them.” Liam said, smiling at Louis while Zayn looked up lovingly at his own boyfriend.  
  
“I made breakfast!” Harry voice floated from the kitchen. “No! No, Niall! Goddamnit!”  
~  
“That’s a lot of snow.”  
  
“No shit, Sherlock.” Louis was sassy as ever.  
  
All five of them stood in a line and looked through the big window in the living room. The bottom half of the window was white, covered in snow. Only half of the other houses were visible.  
  
“Okay, one of you needs to make a tunnel to the outside world.” Louis stated.  
  
They looked at each other and Niall went to the front door. He opened it, dig around at eye level and found something gross looking.  
  
“What the fuck is that.” Louis asked as Niall unwrapped it.  
  
“Half melted chocolate bar.” Niall bit a corner off and held it out to Louis, who just looked away.  
  
“Let’s do a vote.” Liam suggested  
  
“I vote Louis’ shrimp dick.” Niall said.  
  
“I vote Niall’s flat ass.” Harry came to Louis’ rescue.  
  
“I vote whipped- as- fuck Styles to dig the tunnel.” Zayn inputted.  
  
“Zayn, you’ll need your hair gel soon so I vote Liam be the one to dig a tunnel to get it.” Louis said, from Harry’s embrace.  
  
Silence.  
  
Everyone looked around.  
  
“Um, guys?”  
  
“Wait, I feel like we’re missing a human.”  
  
“You guys feel more panicked than from a second ago?”  
  
“Holy shit, guys! Where’s Liam?!” Zayn panicked.  
  
There was a collective, ‘oh, that baldie’.  
  
“Liam? Liam, where are you?!” Zayn called out, separating the couch cushions from the couch, throwing them everywhere.  
  
His bald head appeared from the kitchen. “You guy’s called?” He asked.  
  
Zayn ran and tripped and continued running until he had the man in his arms.  
  
“I thought you died!” He said over-dramatically.  
  
Liam laughed and held up his phone. “I called the plow people. They’re coming to plow the driveway.”  
  
The other four people looked at each other sheepishly.  
  
“Why didn’t you guys think of that?” Zayn said.  
  
“Don’t pretend like you thought of it, Malik.” Louis spat back.  
  
“Don’t fight, guys. Just a while longer and then we can leave.” Liam said, a natural peacemaker.  
  
Harry sniffled and backhugged Louis. “I don’t want to leave.”  
  
“Okay!” Niall shouted with chocolate teeth. “I can already tell this is going to be awkward. Zayn, Liam, let’s go to the kitchen. I’m hungry.”  
  
Niall maneuvered the two boys to the kitchen, giving a Louis a thumbs up for good luck.  
  
“What is happening? Why is this awkward?” Harry asked, looking confused.  
  
“We should sit down and talk.”  
  
They sat down and Harry had the cutest puppy face with big round, shining eyes.  
  
“What do you want to talk about, babe?” Harry asked.  
  
Louis’ heart skips a beat every time he says ‘babe’.  
  
“You have your own place to stay, right?” Louis asked.  
  
“Of course I do!”  
  
“And you’re going back home after the storm, right?”  
  
“Of course I will!” Harry exclaimed. Louis sighed happily but also kind of sad inside. “I need to get some stuff back I’ll be right back to cook dinner for us.”  
  
Wait. What.  
  
“What?” Louis asked.  
  
“Maybe I should go grocery shopping, too. While I’m at it.” Harry told him, standing and walking to the kitchen.  
  
Louis bolted ahead of him and stood firmly in front of the kitchen door.  
  
“What do you mean, ‘grocery shopping’?”  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. “Louis, I know you know that you don’t have jack shit to eat in here. Sure, if there was a zombie apocalypse and we were sealed inside here, we could survive on canned corn but I’m pretty sure that’s not happening any time soon.”  
  
“Harry, you don-”  
  
“Snow plow is her- why is Louis on the floor?” Liam asked, looking down and finding an unconscious Louis.  
  
“Well, he was kind of against the door that you pushed violently and he kind of fell and knocked his head, I guess.” Harry guessed.  
  
There was a knock on the door. “This is Michael from Summer Plowing? You ordered a plowed driveway!”  
  
“You called a snow plow company called ‘Summer Plowing’?”  
  
Liam shrugged and went to open the door, finding a kid with blond hair and a black stripe through the middle.  
  
“I like your hair.” Harry said immediately.  
  
The kid looked up. “I like your piercings. It’s better kissing with piercings, isn’t it?”  
  
“Definitely.” Harry agreed.  
  
“My friend had one but anyways. I plowed your driveway so that’s going to be fifty bucks.” Michael said.  
  
Liam and Harry looked at each other and a hand snaked in between them, green in their skinny hand. “Here’s 3 twenty’s. Keep the change.” Niall said.  
  
“Thanks.” He pocketed the money and handed Liam the clipboard. “Sign this, please.”  
  
Liam drew a smiley face and handed it back.  
  
“Thanks. Good luck with you’re three-way.” He shouted before leaving in the plow.  
  
“Three- way?” Zayn asked, popping up behind them. “What’s this about a three- way and why is Louis unconscious?”  
  
“Dunno but I’m leaving. I have to go grocery shopping again.” Niall said, sliding between Harry and Liam, walking through the front door to the clean driveway.  
  
“I should probably leave, too.” Liam said. He put on his shoes and then realized. “My car is somewhere under the snow.”  
  
Zayn brightened. “You can come home with me, if you want. I’m only five minutes away.”  
  
“Sure!” They left together.  
  
Harry blinked and closed the front door.  
  
“Wow, this is just like yesterday.” Harry recalled as he remembered Louis on the floor.  
  
“Hey, Lou.” Louis didn’t move. Not even when Harry pushed him a little. “Must have been a hard fall.” Harry rocked on his heels, looking around. He spotted a marker and then smiled.  
  
“Well, it’s now or never.” Harry got down on the floor and started taking off the clothes on Louis’ unconscious body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how was it? huh huh huh?


	8. Gone And Back Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five guys- one just split up from their girlfriend, a punk with piercings and tattoos, one had his heart broken, one is hungry, and one was just there to check on his friend- stuck in one house until the snowstorm ends. What will happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bibi bad guy

“Ugh, my head.” Louis groaned, coming back into consciousness. He rubbed his head and sat up. “Wait.”  
  
He looked around and found himself in his bed, the clock on his table reading 10:04 pm. “How the hell did I get here?” He asked out loud, remembering getting pushed to the floor and Harry in fr- wait. “Harry?” He called out. When there was no response, Louis thought he was going crazy and maybe there was never a storm or people in his house.  
  
Thinking too much made his head hurt so he threw himself down and went back to sleep.   
~  
When he woke up later, it was brighter and he felt more refreshed. Louis stretched his tired muscles and went to the bathroom. Looking at himself in the mirror, his jaw dropped to find black ink on his tanned chest.  
  
“What the fuck?” Louis tried reading it in the mirror but it was flipped. He took a picture with his phone instead and read it. It read, ‘Dear Louis, I’m sorry I left but I needed to get home. Thanks for letting me stay here yesterday. Love, Harry. P.S, I put you in bed so you wouldn’t get a stiff back. P.S.S, Call me sometime for a date’.  
  
“He’s sweet and so weird.”  
  
Louis read the message again.  
  
“Did he really need to write on my perfectly tanned skin, though?”  
  
He looked at the ink on his chest.  
  
“He didn’t leave his number.” Louis said, disappointed.   
~  
Louis moped.  
  
And moped.  
  
He was pretty good at moping.  
  
“He’ll call you.” Zayn reassured him when Louis called after a few days.  
  
“I didn’t give him my number.” Louis moaned.  
  
Zayn scoffed. “Odds are he’s got your number in his phone somehow.”  
  
“Then why hasn’t he called?” Louis whined.  
  
  
There was some voices on Zayn’s end and suddenly Liam was talking to him.  
  
“If you really want Harry to show up, why don’t you go out to a club and grind on someone or something? He was pretty jealous when you and Niall, um, did the thing with your ding- a- lings. He’s pretty possessive, I’d say.” Liam suggested.  
  
“Liam, you may have just called sex ‘the thing with your ding- a- lings’ but I still like that idea.” Louis told him, hanging up and showering for the first time since the storm.  
~  
An hour later, Louis was at a club, being bought drinks by lots of men.  
  
“The muscly guy in the tight shirt over there bought this for you.” The bartender said, placing an appletini in front of him. Louis looked at who he pointing to and found the guy overly muscular and he could practically smell the ‘douchebaginess’ coming off of him.  
  
Louis flipped him off and pushed the appletini away.  
  
Someone sat next to him.   
  
“Hiya, love. You look kind of lonely all by yourself.”  
  
Louis turned and found someone with wavy hair and big brown eyes.  
  
“You use that on all the boys?” Louis couldn’t help but ask.  
  
“Only the pretty ones.” He responded.  
  
“I’m not pretty, I’m sexy.”  
  
The boy looked him up and down and bit his red lip. “I could tell. Wanna dance, love?”  
  
Louis looked around for Harry but didn’t see him, sadly. He could still get laid, though. “Sure, why not? I’m Louis, by the way.”  
  
“‘M George.” The other informed him, taking his hand and leading him to the dance floor, where they danced closely.  
  
George held Louis tight by the waist, keeping their bodies close but not touching. They moved to the beat of the music for a little while before George finally pushed their bodies together, crotches rubbing together. The man let out a low moan in Louis’ ear. “You know how to move your body, don’t you?” George’s voice lowered.  
  
“What do you think?” Louis turned around in his arms and pushed his ass against George’s crotch. Louis held the other man’s hips, encouraging him to grind against him. George got the hint, holding Louis’ waist and pulling him back.  
  
George pulled Louis’ face towards him and connected them in an open mouthed kiss. Louis moved his arm around George’s head, holding him close as they grinded and kissed sloppily. The man lowered his lips to Louis’ neck, starting to litter the tan skin with bites.   
  
Louis let out a moan and squeezed his eyes shut, biting his lip. “George.” He breathed, pushing his ass against where he could feel George’s erection in his pants. George’s lips went lower and low-  
  
“Oi!” A strong hand pulled Louis away from the man marking his skin. “What do you think you’re doing?”  
  
Louis, slightly dazed, looked up to find an angry Harry.  
  
“Shit, you didn’t tell me you had a boyfriend.” George said, face and lips red, hair messier than when they met.  
  
“That’s because I don’t have a boyfriend.” Louis said, pushing Harry away and landing back in George’s arms.   
  
Harry just pulled the smaller man back into his arms and growled something to George before leading Louis outside to Harry’s car.  
  
The small man struggled in the car as Harry drove. “What are you doing? I was having a good time!” He whined.  
  
“Why didn’t you call me?” Harry said, driving angry, speeding a little.  
  
‘Wow, this shouldn’t turn me on so much’, Louis thought to himself.  
  
“Okay, that could not have been that good at kissing to daze you this much.” Harry said disbelievingly, looking sideways at him.  
  
“To be honest, George was pretty amazing.” Harry gripped the wheel so tight his knuckles went white. “But I didn’t call you because you didn’t leave me your number. I had to drag my ass to some fucking club to make you jealous just so I know that you liked me.”  
  
Harry pulled into Louis’ driveway and looked at him. He smirked. “You just wanted to make me jealous?”  
  
“Of course. Liam said you’d come if I made you jealous.” He slammed the car door and went inside his house, kicking his shoes off and stripping himself of his sweaty clothes.  
  
He heard a click.  
  
He turned to find Harry with his phone.   
  
“Did you just take a picture of my ass.” It was a statement more than a question.  
  
Harry stuck the phone in Louis’ face. “I did leave my number.”  
  
Louis looked at the picture and saw traces of black sharpie on his ass.  
  
“You wrote on my ass. That’s why I was totally naked.”  
  
Harry nodded. “With an ass like your’s, I figured you looked at it in the mirror every night. It’s legendary.”  
  
“If I had slept with George, this would have been weird.” Louis commented.  
  
“Don’t say his name ever again.” Harry said, picking up Louis’ pants and pulling out his phone and dialing a number. “Here.”  
  
“Wait, no, who did you just call?” Louis asked, holding it to his ear.  
  
Harry’s phone rang in his hand and Harry picked it up, sliding to answer.  
  
“Why, hello, Louis. Nice to hear from you.” Harry said cheerfully.  
  
“What? Harry, what are we doing?” Louis asked, completely lost.  
  
“Rewind.” Harry said. “It’s the day after and you just woke up and you called me.”  
  
Louis blinks. “Okay, then. Um,  Harry?” He said into the phone.  
  
“Yes, Lou?”  
  
“Why did you write on my perfectly, tanned skin?”  
  
“I was just going to draw a mustache but your skin was too soft. I couldn’t pass up the chance.”  
  
“You’ll have another chance if you come over.”  
  
Harry’s eyes brightened.  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Cool.” Harry said.  
  
Harry tossed the phone over his shoulder and jumped on Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> na eureurong eureurong eureurong dae


	9. Welcome to the Tomlinson- Styles House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five guys- one just split up from their girlfriend, a punk with piercings and tattoos, one had his heart broken, one is hungry, and one was just there to check on his friend- stuck in one house until the snowstorm ends. What will happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> k this is the end

Louis groaned and pushed the curly haired boy away to stop leaning on him.

 

“Get off of me. You’re heavy.” Louis groaned.

 

Harry just smirked and put some of the wet mixture on Louis’ neck, making him squirm.

 

“Harry, the fuc-” Harry attached his mouth to Louis’ neck.

 

“It’s just as sweet as you.” Harry mumbled.

 

Louis pushed the curly head away from him but he just re- attached himself and sucked harder until Louis was smiling and had a fresh hickey.

 

_Beep. Beep._

 

“The cupcakes are ready!” Harry pulled himself away and went to the oven, leaving Louis annoyed now that he was enjoying it. 

 

After a few days of not leaving the house (if you know what I mean, wink *buttsex* wink), Harry felt an urge to bake something sweet. Not that Louis wasn’t sweet. Even when he put chocolate sauce on his body. For the past five hours, Harry had been whisking and mixing (which it has just occurred to Louis that those might mean the same thing). So far, he has made 44 cookies, 1 pink cake, and 1 1/2 pans of brownies.

 

Harry was pulling the perfect cupcakes out of the oven and saying, “Lou, bring the brownie mix.”

 

“Why can’t you just eat it off of me?” Louis whined. Harry chuckled and just said, “Later.”

 

“Try a cookie.” Harry shoved a cookie in Louis’ mouth before he could even say that he already had 6 earlier.

 

“I smell food.”

 

They turned their heads to see Niall in the doorway, his blond hair even blonder.

 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Louis asked while Harry greeted him with a smile and a plate of cookies to which he took at least five.

 

Niall shrugged, speaking with a full mouth, “I was bored so. You know.” Harry ushered him to take a seat at the counter, cutting a piece of brownie for him.

 

“Harry! What are you doing?” Louis sputtered out. Harry gave him a weird look as he poured Niall some milk.

 

“Lou, no one in the whole world eats cookies without milk.” Harry informed him.

 

“‘Lack toast in taller rate’ people don’t.” Niall pointed out.

 

Louis hit the back of his head. “It’s ‘lactose intolerant’, blondie.”

 

“I always wondered what the fuck I that meant.” The irishman said without any real meaning because he was too engrossed with Harry’s baking.

 

The doorbell rang.

 

“I’ll get it!” Harry said brightly, skipping to the door.

 

“So,” Niall started. “Did you guys fuck yet?”

 

Louis tripped over nothing. “I- we- no!” He stumbled.

 

“Look what I found!” Harry’s voice filled the room. The turned to find the giant holding a little, white kitten in his hands.

 

“No.”

 

“What why?”

 

“Because!”

 

Harry pouted. “But I want him.”

 

“So take him home!”

 

“Doesn’t Harry live here?” Zayn and Liam clambered into the kitchen. Zayn went for a cookie but Niall slapped his hand away.

 

Harry looked at Louis but Louis looked away quickly.

 

“We haven’t talked about it. Yet.” Harry said slowly, choosing his words carefully.

 

Zayn’s ears perked up and Liam went, ‘oooh’.

 

“We’ll talk about it, though. Right, Lou?” The tallest one asked, looking to Louis, who was picking up a cookie and feeding it to Niall.

 

“What? Yeah.” Louis said distractedly. “Eat, Niall. Chew and swallow.”

 

Harry bit his lip and turned is attention back to the kitten. Zayn and Liam gave each other a look and, with their already stable couple telepathy, nodded in silent agreement. Zayn grabbed the pan of brownies and led Niall to the living room while Liam coughed loudly to get the other couple’s attention.

 

Louis and Harry were too immersed in their own trying to avoid each other.

 

“Oi! Talk about your relationship problems now!” Liam shouted. “We’ll be ing the living room watching telly and eating your brownies!”

 

“Jesus, mate. No need to shout.” Louis covered his ears.

 

Harry held his kitty tight and glared at Liam, “His ears are still delicate, Liam.”

 

Liam darkened and slammed the kitchen door behind him. “Get your shit together.”

 

For the first time since they met, Harry and Louis were awkwardly together.

 

“I really like you, LouLou.” Harry broke the silence.

 

“I like you, too, Harry.”

 

“I was talking to the cat.”

 

Louis blushed a deep red he didn’t know he could change to. “Oh.”

 

“Stay.” Louis assumed he was talking to the cat again. Stupid cat. He heard a chair scraping the floor. Suddenly he felt himself being crowded from behind, hot breath on his neck. “I really do like you, too, though, Lou.”

 

“So you named the cat after me?” Louis shot back.

 

“I named a lot of things after you. The mixer, some spoons, the cans of Coke in the fridge.” Harry mumbled against his shoulder.

 

Louis put a hand in Harry’s curls. “That’s weird.”

 

“We should date.”

 

“We should.”

 

“Cool.” Harry connected their smiling lips.

~

“Hey, Liam! Did you lock the door?” Louis shouted, finding that the door wouldn’t open.

 

“I know you didn’t finish talking yet!” Zayn voice came back.

 

“We have!”

 

Silence for a second.

 

“It’s only been 5 minutes!” Liam shouted back.

 

“But, guys!”

 

“Sit your asses down and decide on your relationship!” Niall sounded mad.

 

Louis and Harry looked at each other.

 

“I know this is quick and stuff but I think I should move in.” Harry started.

 

“Okay.”

 

“I mean, we just met but a lot’s happened-”

 

“Yeah, you slipping me Viagra, making smores, watching porn in my bed.”

 

“Yeah, a lot happened so that why-”

 

“Yes.”

 

“We should move in. You know I can cook and-”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Clean and stu- wait, yes?”

 

Louis turned and pulled Harry down by his neck. “I’ve said yes a billion times already.” And kissed him.

 

“Should we keep the cat?”

 

Louis stared at the white mass on their kitchen counter. 

 

“We can’t name it LouLou.”

 

“I was thinking Snowball.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Welcome to your new house, Snowball.”

 

“The Styles- Tomlinson house.”

 

“Um, you mean the Tomlinson- Styles house.”

 

“Oh, shut up and kiss me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cut. print. kill the pig.


End file.
